Alexis Rhodes
Alexis Rhodes, known in Japan as Asuka Tenjouin (天上院明日香 Tenjōin Asuka), is a fictional character in the anime series Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX in Japan) and the manga series of the same name. Her family name has been written as "Tenjoin," "Tenjouin," and "Tenjyoin" in Roman characters. Her given name in the Japanese version means "Tomorrow's Fragrance". Character biography 15-year old Alexis Rhodes is a strong female duelist from the Obelisk Blue dormitory at Duel Academy (Duel Academia). Alexis, along with Zane Truesdale (Ryo Marufuji) and Chazz Princeton (Jun Manjoume), is one of the top students at the Academy. She is regarded as the "madonna" of Obelisk Blue, yet she does not follow the crowd nor does she regard herself as better than other people. Many fans believe that Alexis has a crush on Jaden Yuki (Judai Yuki). This is more true of the English version - in the original, Asuka does not entertain romantic interest towards anyone, which leads to her brother's repeated attempts to get her to notice someone. The notion is furthered when Jaden and Syrus Truesdale (Sho Marufuji) duel the Paradox Brothers (Meikyū Brothers in the English manga and Japanese version). Alexis tells Bastion Misawa (Daichi Misawa) that she "is happy that Jaden gets to stay at the Academy." Bastion corrects her by assuming that she meant Jaden and Syrus, and presumably figures out that Alexis has a crush on Jaden when Alexis tries to change the subject. A similar situation also ensues when Mindy (Momoe Hamaguchi), Alexis' good friend and roomate, exclaims that she would never let a Slifer Red stay on campus. In episode 15, things take a turn when Harrington Rosewood (Mitsuru Ayanokouji) challenges Jaden to a duel with the prize of being Alexis' fiancé. Despite Jaden winning the duel, his naivetë allows Alexis to downplay the role to one of friendship in the English version; in the Japanese version, Asuka instead calls Judai an idiot for not knowing the definition of the word "fiancé" at all. Alexis mourns for her long-lost older brother, Atticus Rhodes (Fubuki Tenjouin). With the help of Zane, she constantly searches for clues surrounding his disappearance, until it is revealed that he joined the Shadow Riders (Seven Stars), under the control of Nightshroud (Darkness). Defeated by Jaden in a shadow duel and relieved of this persona, the incident leaves Atticus amnesic, prompting his sister to engage in a duel with Titan to restore his memories. Ultimately, Alexis is victorious and successful in achieving her goal. Later in the series, Chazz comes out about his infatuation with Alexis after Jaden defeats the final Shadow Rider. Atticus helps Chazz with his crush and he steals all seven spirit keys in order to force Alexis to duel with him. Although Chazz plays suggestive cards such as Hidden Wish and Love Letter to show her how much he cares, Alexis wins in the end, stating that she cannot return his feelings, because she "loves dueling." Chazz's crush on Alexis continues throughout the series, although after having his free will is sapped by Sartorious (Takuma Saiou), his interests fade, until he is rescued by Jaden and returned to his former self. Following Chazz's entrance into the Society of Light, Alexis duels with him to keep him from taking over Obelisk Blue completely. She fails, however, and meets the same fate as her fellow elites, though she retains her pride as an Obelisk Blue duelist, refusing to play the White Veil card given to her by Sartorius in her duel against Sommelier Parker during the Genex tournament. In episode 93, Sartorious names Alexis his "Apostle of Light" (光の使徒 Hikari no Shito), stripping her of her free will and rendering her cold and heartless (He only names her Apostle of Light in the japanese version it seems that he only controlled her mind in the english version). Providing her with a new White Night (白夜 Byakuya) deck, he orders her to retrieve the key to the mind control satelite, Misgarth,(In the japanese version it is instead a laser satellite known as Sora.) which his good personality entrusted to Jaden. She is defeated an episode later, and thus freed from Sartorious' influence. Alexis plays a Cyber Girl deck. Her tactics are well-balanced due to the variety of different effects her monsters possess, ranging from direct attacks to negation of oppossing card abilities. She is also skilled at concentrating on a single tactic while dueling, devoting all her cards to the summoning and strengthening of her fused warrior Cyber Blader, or her Cyber Angel ritual series. (Note: In the Japanese version, the names of the Cyber Angels are hyphenated on both sides). With her White Night deck she creates a physical feeling of cold to slowly exhaust her opponent while preventing them from fighting back with Spell Cards and Trap Cards. Note: Like most Society members Alexis while controlled has a deep obsession with the color white. With her white night deck she is highly protective of her cards especiallty White Veil because when Jaden destroyed it in episode 94 she got angry and told Jaden he'd pay. (In the japanese she is quoted as saying "My sacred White Veil..how dare you do that to it!") which shows that similiar to Rafael she has a strong bond with her cards. While she is controlled she shows a great deal of dislike for Jaden referring to him as a "dork" and "loser" multiple times. =Notable Dueling Cards= Cyber Girl Deck Monster Cards * Etoile Cyber * Blade Skater * Cyber Blader * Mind on Air * Cyber Tutu * Cyber Gymnast (Cyber Gymnatics) * Cyber Prima * Cyber Petit Angel * Cyber Angel Benten * Cyber Angel Idaten * Cyber Angel Dakini Spell Cards * Polymerization (Fusion) * Fusion Gate * Fusion Weapon * Pot of Greed * Fusion Recovery * Prima Light * Raregold Armor * Scapegoat * Allegro Toile * The Warrior Returning Alive * Ritual Weapon * Ritual Sanctuary (Church of Blessing - Ritual Church) * Machine Angel Ritual * Fulfillment of the Contract * Angel Wing Trap Cards * Doble Passé * Hallowed Life Barrier (Holy Life Barrier) * Pure Pupil * Angel Blast * Call of the Haunted (Call of the Living Dead) * A Rival Appears! * Synthetic Seraphim (Synthetic Angel) * Meteorain (Meteor Rain) White Night Deck Monster Cards * Snow Fairy (Snow Sprite) * Illusion Ice Sculpture (Illusion Ice Statue) * White Night Queen (White Night's Queen) * Cold Sleeper * White Night Dragon (Blue-Ice White Night Dragon) Spell Cards * White Veil * White Night Fort (White Night's Fort) * Icicle Sacrifice (Sacrifice Icicle) * Stray Lambs * Mystical Space Typhoon (Cyclone) * White Blizzard Trap Cards * Call of the Haunted These cards were only used when Alexis was made into an Apostle of Light. Manga Deck Cyber Ice Deck: Monster Cards * Cyber Valkyrie (Hail Cyber) * Cold Enchanter * Ice Blizzard Master Spell Cards * Absolute Ice Wall Trap Cards * Cold Fusion (Fusion Freezing) * Doble Passé Rhodes, Alexis